1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar power systems, and particularly to a junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
In solar power systems, a plurality of solar cell strings are connected in series to form a solar panel, and then a plurality of solar panels connected in series to provide power. In the solar panel, each of the plurality of solar cell strings is connected to a bypass diode in parallel. Thus, when one of the plurality of solar cell strings is damaged or shaded, corresponding bypass diode is turned on to make current of other solar cell strings to flow out from the solar panel. However, if there are a plurality of solar cell strings are abnormal, a plurality of bypass diodes are turned on, which results in high power loss.